Ange et Demon
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Il est le bien, il va céder au mal. Il est le demon, il va céder à l'ange...
1. La rencontre

**Allons bon.... (concentration extrême pour savoir quoi dire...)**

**AAAAh oui ^^' les persos ne sont pas a moi...et les fautes d'ortho non plus ^^''**

**Pour MON autre, Eve, Je t'aiiimeuh.**

**Merci pour toi.**

**Nema.**

**

* * *

**

Ange et Démon

**Chapitre I**

**La rencontre**

Roxas s'ennuyait vraiment. Il n'avait rien à faire à ce genre de soirée. Tout y était bien trop luxueux ! Il aidait les pauvres bon sang ! Il ne voulait pas se vautrer dans le luxe en les abandonnant ! Pourtant la maitresse de lieux ne semblait pas de cette avis. « Voyons Roxas !Il n'y a aucun mal à ce faire plaisir de temps en temps ! » Ce faire plaisir, hein? Pfft... Qu'elle perte de temps. Alors qu'il flânait dans l'immense salle, s'attirant les regard noir des convives qu'il bousculait sans le vouloir à grand renfort de « Excusez-moi », son propre regard fut attiré par un jeune homme sur le balcon. Accoudée aux balustrades, une silhouette grande et élégante, vêtue d'une chemise de soie blanche, ses long cheveux roux étaient tirés en arrière avec soin. Un abordait un vague sourire, comme... nostalgique et tenait une coupe de vin entre ses longues mains effilées, qu'il porta calmement a ses lèvres. Roxas ne su dire pourquoi cet homme avait attire son attention. Hormis peut-être cette aura a la fois douce et provocante qui émanait de lui. Le blondinet avait l'impression que comme lui, il n'était pas d'ici. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Roxas fut stupéfait de l'éclat glacial qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il le vit soupirer, et finalement, reprendre sa position initiale. Qui était cette personne. Voilà la seule chose, qui a cette instant avait de l'importance pour lui. Il s'approcha de la jolie maitresse du Manoir Lockheart, qui apparemment, essayait ses charmes sur un vieux milliardaire, qui ne semblait pas écouter un traitre de mot de ce qu'elle disait, préférant de loin sa plastique à son sens de la conversation. Il lui prit le bras pour lui demander :

-Dit-moi Tifa, c'est qui ce...

-Oh, mon dieu il est venu !!

-Mais qui est-ce?

-Regard-moi ça, qu'il est beau !

-Tifa.

-Oh, oui bien sur, excuse-moi. En fait on se sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait mais il est toujours là, complètement détaché du monde qui nous entoure. C'est la personne la plus mystérieuse que je connaisse, et c'est aussi la seule qui n'a pas encore succombée a mes charmes.

-Tifa !

-Oh arrête Roxas ! Viens je vais te présenter.

Le blondinet voulu protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, ils étaient déjà sur le balcon en compagnie de cette si mystérieuse personne. Roxas remarqua alors a quel point sa présence était écrasante, comme si sous cette apparence, fine et élégante se cachait quelque chose de bien plus imposant. La jolie brune était déjà collée a lui, lui fessant des yeux doux. Le jeune home la repoussa gentiment.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

Sa vois était douce et suave tout en étant pourtant assez lointaine et froide. Le blondinet la trouva aussitôt envoutante.

-Oh, Axel, cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

-Tifa chérie ! Le Maire veut te voir !

-Le devoir t'appelles.

-Jamais au bon moment.

Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Surtout ne quitte pas le Manoir sans m'avoir dit au revoir.

Il laissa un léger rire franchir ses lèvres brillantes, avant de soupirait lourdement. Lorsque Roxas fit un pas vers lui, le rouquin se figea et se retourna. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne pu détacher ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme. Un océan pur, sans fond. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson dont il ne pu analyser l'origine. Il resta muet face au petit blond, qui ne semblait pas non plus disposé à parler. Se contentant de le dévisager avec un mélange d'admiration et de surprise.

Incapable de prononcer la moindre paroles, ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, se dévorant presque du regard. Le regard perçant du rouquin glissait le long des traits délicats de son jeune homologue alors que ce dernier n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Quelque chose en lui, lui ordonnait de se reprendre et de rester sur ses gardes mais, il ne pouvait lutter contre cette étrange attraction qui le poussait vers lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu fit un pas en avant, son regard brillant d'un éclat nouveau. Au même moment, le blondinet prit peur, inconsciemment, il porta une main a son cœur avant de reculer, pour finalement se détourner et et courir vers la sortie, échappant à l'emprise qu'avait cet inconnu sur lui. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite sa réaction, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le vit s'enfuir qu'il réagit.

-Attend !

Il eut beau scruter la foule, il ne retrouva pas la trace de l'angelot blond qui l'avait fuit. Une brusque poussée de colère lui vint alors que son esprit lui renvoyait les images du visage du blondinet. Il repéra la maitresse des lieux et fonça vers elle. Il la prit violemment par le bras. Elle en fut plus que surprise et le fixa avec de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit la violence de son regard.

-Qu'y a t-il ??

-Où est-il ?

-Hein ?

-Le blond qui était avec toi tout à l'heure !! Où est-il ??

-Roxas ? Mais je-je n'en sais rien moi ! Ah si, il est passé il y a quelques secondes en direction des jardins. Mais pourquoi le cherche tu ? Axel, que s'est-il passé ? Roxas est quelqu'un de ... Axel !

Mais le rouquin ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait prit le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Son esprit était blanc. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il devait absolument le retrouver pour... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tellement à le retrouver mais il n'y réfléchit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il se figea net, manquant de faire tomber le serveur qui le suivait lorsque son regard tomba sur la tignasse dorée du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha sans un bruit avant de murmurer son prénom.

-Roxas...

Comme s'il l'avait sentit venir, le plus jeune se retourna avant de reculer d'un pas. Axel ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir, il l'attrapa par le bras avec une douceur contrastant énormément avec la dureté avec laquelle il avait interpelé Tifa. Le blondinet sursauta violemment mais l'autre tint bon. Il avait eut l'intention de lui demander pourquoi il était partit si brusquement, simplement faire connaissance... Pourtant à l'instant même où il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard bleu profond brillant comme la surface de l'eau, il perdit le fil des mots. Il repoussa une mèche dorée qui entravait son visage en l'effleurant légèrement. Un long frisson les parcourut alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. Roxas ne pouvait pas bouger, il était complètement envouté. S'il avait réussit a fuir la première fois, cette fois-ci, le beau roux pouvait faire de lui se qu'il voulait. Lentement, presque sans le vouloir, l'homme aux yeux émeraude se pencha vers lui, comme au ralenti, il vit ses lèvres brillantes se rapprocher des siennes. Elles se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres alors que le rouquin prenait enfin conscience de ses actes. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tant de chose pour un être avec lequel il n'avait pas même échangé une parole ? Il ne pouvait rien ressentir du tout ! Il en était incapable ! Et pourtant... Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il voulu s'éloigner de lui mais le blondinet le retint et compléta les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher au cou du jeune homme qui l'attira brusquement contre lui. Dés le début, le baiser fut passionné, dévorant, comme s'ils se cherchaient depuis dés années pour l'échanger. Ils se perdaient totalement dans les bras de l'autre. Lorsque les longues mains fines du beau jeune homme vinrent effleurer son dos, Roxas ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se consumait tout entier dans les bras d'un inconnu. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir. Pour ce simple baiser, il aurait tout abandonné, jusqu'à lui même. Axel se voulait mettre de lui même, celui qui maitrise la situation... Il en était très loin. Le corps menu contre le sien le mettait dans tout ses états. Jamais il n'avait voulu quelque chose à ce point. Les mains qui frôlaient sa nuque, ce parfum si léger soit-il, la douceur de sa peau, tout cela le rendait fou, il perdait totalement toute raison. Doucement; il oubliait, il se laissait glisser dans l'inconscience que la passion lui procurait. Peu importe les invités qui passaient en les regardant bizarrement, peu importe la jolie maitresse des lieux qui s'étouffa en les voyant. Ils ne savaient rien de l'autre, simplement leur prénom et malgré tout ils se voulaient, passionnément, ardemment, désespérément. Le rouquin se sentait fondre devant la douceur de son partenaire, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait en faire preuve dans un tel moment alors que lui même fessait un effort énorme pour ne pas laisser la violence prendre le dessus. Ses mains se posèrent pourtant doucement sur les hanches du blondinet qui n'en frémit que d'avantage. Comment en quelques minutes ce petit être avait-il peut insuffler autant de douceur alors qu'il était sur cette terre depuis tellement de temps... De son coté, Roxas comprenait enfin le sens du mot «passion». Lorsqu'il entendait les autres parler, il restait toujours en retrait, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Cette brusque attraction animale qui fait fermer les yeux et frémir les sens. Cette sensation qui défit toute les lois de la gravité. Ce que faisait naitre le rouquin en lui ne pouvait qu'être la meilleure définition du mot...

Au plus grand étonnement de la population, le ciel qui jusque-là, avait abordé une belle teinte turquoise se voilà et devint de plus en plus sombre. Un brusque éclair zébra le ciel, les faisant revenir à la réalité. Les traits du beau jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates se durcirent alors que son compagnon devenait blême. Il n'eut pas le temps de le stopper, le blondinet avait murmuré quelque chose avant de s'enfuir comme la première fois. De toute façon, Axel ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui virait au noir, toute trace de douceur disparu, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de quitter à son tours, les jardins du Manoir.

* * * *

Roxas ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il courait dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il voulait simplement oublier. Oublier ce moment d'égarement, oublier ce baiser brulant qu'il avait échangé avec un parfait inconnu, ce baiser qui le faisait encore frissonner. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et dormir, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que cette sensation de manque disparaisse. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il ralentissait. Une larme qui ouvrit le chemin pour de centaine d'autres qui vinrent inonder ses joues. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette brusque détresse. Il avait l'impression que l'on lui arrachait le cœur... Un fine pluie commença à tomber, masquant sa douleur aux yeux des gens.

* * * *

Une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noire avançait sans bruit dans le grand hall de la Tour. La capuche relevée sur son visage ne permettait pas de l'identifier. Arrivé au bout, il passa de grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent sur son passage en le reconnaissant. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus turquoise lui lança un regard moqueur en jouant distraitement avec des cartes.

-Je ne sais pas se que tu as fait, mais le Supérieur est très en colère.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Il t'attend.

Sans un mot, la silhouette encapuchonnée entra. La pièce était immense. Les murs fait de marbre blanc éclatant donnaient mal aux yeux. Treize hauts sièges, symbole des treize anciens membres de leurs ordres, entouraient la salle.

-Approche.

**À suivre...**

* * *

Je ne sais pas le pourquoi tu comment ^^'

Soyez pas trop dur avec moi j'ai le cœur fragile et la larme facile alors si je m'électrocute sur le pc... XD je déc ^^' tout est déjà écrit mais je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.

Nema.


	2. Sensations

**Hey hey ^^**

**Me r'voila pour un deuxiéme chapitre !**

**Les persos ne sont toujours pas de moi T.T (jme suis pas encore réincarnée en membre de SE)**

**Spécial dédic' a Serya-Chan qui a postée la première rewiew! Merciii beaucooooup oWo jte fais un grooooos smack sur... le coté gauche de ton écran X.D**

* * *

_**-Approche.**_

Toujours sans un bruit, il s'avança au centre avant de s'agenouiller face au plus haut des sièges et de relever sa capuche, dévoilant ses longs cheveux rouges.

-Seigneur Xemnas.

Le beau jeune homme releva lentement la tête vers un homme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux d'un ambre pur portant le même manteau que lui. Sa voix profonde et froide raisonnait dans toute la pièce et venait clairement jusqu'aux oreilles du rouquin malgré la hauteur de son siège.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, Axel.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

-Je ne tolère pas que mes envoyés s'entichent de sentiments humains.

-Pardonnez-moi Seigneur.

-Tu n'as pas de cœur Axel. Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Oui Seigneur.

-Tu sais mieux que quiconque se qui arrive aux membres renégats de l'Organisation. Ne m'oblige pas à t'effacer. Ce serait une grande perte pour nous. Mais tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas. Oublie. Et poursuit ta mission. Va.

Sans un bruit, il disparut, laissant seul le beau roux qui ne savait pas quoi penser. A son tours, il quitta la pièce, évitant le regard toujours aussi moqueur du joueur de cartes.

-Tu l'as échappé bel.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Luxord.

-Sur les nerfs en plus.

Axel retint à grande peine son calme et préféra partir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * * *

Après avoir longuement pleuré, seul, sous la pluie, Roxas avait finalement reprit le chemin du Château. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir les autres de son retour et alla s'effondrer dans sa chambre. Il lui sembla que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour au moment où quelqu'un frappa.

-Roxas ? Tu es rentré ?

-Entre Namine.

Une jeune fille blonde au teint extrêmement pale apparu avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui disparu très vite lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rougit par les larmes du blondinet.

-Roxas !

Elle se précipita vers lui alors qu'il se redressait péniblement.

-Que s'est-il passé ??

Il eut un faible sourire en secouant la tête. Il ne cessait de revoir les grands yeux de cet inconnu. Son âme semblait tellement noire, tellement torturée !

-Absolument rien Namine.

Elle lui prit doucement la main.

-Tu peux tout me dire Roxas, tu le sais, non ?

-Oui je sais. Mais je t'assure, il n'y à rien.

-C'est étrange. Tu semble à la fois tellement heureux et tellement triste...

Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle peine. A ces mots, le jeune homme retint à grande peine ses larmes, la jeune fille le sentit et le serra tendrement contre elle.

* * * *

Le rouquin n'avait pas pu faire deux pas dehors avant que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle.

-Axel attend !!

Il s'était retourné pile poil pour recevoir une petite forme rousse dans les bras.

-Comment peux tu partir sans venir me saluer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors Kairi ?

-Mais tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?!

Le rouquin éclata de rire en enlaçant la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu crie tellement fort.

-Axel !!

-Qu'est ce que je disais.

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur malgré le fait qu'ils n'en avaient pas. La jeune fille avait bien vu qu'il n'allait pas fort et décida donc de le secouer un peu... en le trainant dans toute la ville. Après deux heures de shopping juste à la fermeture des magasins, ils allèrent prendre une boisson chaude dans un petit café kawaii que la rouquine trouvait irrésistible.

-Je ne vais pas rentrer là dedans !

-Mais pourquoi ??

-C'est bien trop nunuche !

-Axel !! Comment ose-tu !?

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Taratata ! Ça plait un garçon avec un petit coté tendre !

A ces mots, elle vit le rouquin détourner les yeux. Elle comprit alors que cela avait un rapport avec la colère de Xemnas. Après l'avoir forcé à s'asseoir et à commander quelque chose, elle lui prit doucement la main. Sentant venir la question, le beau roux voulut se détourner mais elle le retint.

-Axel... Que s'est-il passait aujourd'hui ?

-Rien.

-Oh Axel ! Ne prend pas cet air là avec moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne cherche qu'à t'aider.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai fait une erreur mais c'est finit.

-Une erreur ?

-Ça arrive a tous le monde.

-Tu ne pense pas un mots de se que tu dit.

-Bien sur que si !

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il cherchait lui même à s'en persuader.

-Si tu y pense tant que cela, c'est que ça a de l'importance pour toi, non ?

Elle s'attendait à le voir s'énerver, lui hurler dessus mais non. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

-C'est un accident. Qui aurait pu penser que je serais tomber sur un quelqu'un comme lui là-bas. Il n'y avait que des pourris intéressés par l'argent. Je n'avais qu'à tous les faire bruler comme toujours, mais...

-Mais ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y en avait un... Oh Kairi si tu l'avais vu, il semblait tellement... Tellement différent ! Tellement lumineux ! J'ai eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi, la douceur de son expression à tout anéantit. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai oublié ma mission, je n'ai plus vu que lui.

-Et ?

-J'ai abandonné. Avant même que je ne dise quelque chose, il est partit alors j'ai abandonné... Pour le suivre. Toute ma concentration, toute la puissance que j'avais accumulé durant toute la réception, je l'ai laissé tomber.

-Tu l'as rattrapé ?

-Kairi.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus glacials.

-Saïx !

-Tu sait que tu ne doit pas quitter la Tour.

-Oh ne joue pas les rabat-joie !

Elle se releva en faisant un sourire d'excuse au rouquin avant de lui murmurer :

-Nous n'avons pas de cœur Axel, mais si tu as ressentit quelque chose, alors peut être que lui pourra devenir le tien.

Elle prit le berseck par le bras et quitta le café, laissant le rouquin ressasser ses paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Devenir... mon cœur ? C'est absurde...

Pourtant à la simple pensée des douces lèvres du blondinet, il sentit une étrange chaleur le réchauffer bien plus que sa boisson... Les mises en gardes de Xemnas lui revinrent...

Il devait l'oublier. Sinon, ils en payeraient tout deux les conséquences. Pourtant...

-Roxas...

**À suivre... (ou pô ? XD)**

* * *

**Voili voilou (^^'Outch on fait dans l'original XD)**

**Un peu court et pas vraiment d'action mais bon c'est passage obligatoire X.D**

**J'aime pas vraiment Kairi, voir pas du tout mais on va dire que dans ma grande clémence (…) je l'épargne pour cette fic ;D (Demain y neige...). J'aurai voulu mettre un léger Dem'Lux' (j'adooore) mais finalement j'ai avortée ^^' je posterai plutôt mes OS sur ce couple ^^**

**Merci d'avoir luuuuuuu :D (0,0 j'avais dis demain mais mais... IL NEIGE DEJA !!! C'est pas une blague :D Nema contente XP)**

**Vous salue bien bas (on évite de s'écraser la gueule contre le ciment, merciii)**

**A biiiiientôt !**

**Nema.**


	3. Te revoir

_**Hey hey ^^**_

_**Me revoilàààààà XD (Comment ça 'pas cette folle'??)**_

_**Bonnalors vous allez trouver que j'ai fais court... Mais c'est exprés XD **_

_**Déjà la flême de chercher une autre coupure pour le chapitre XD (à l'origine A/D est en un groooos bloc lol)**_

_**Donc voilà^**_

_**Gros bisous à Jugement *0* **_

_**Nema.**_

_

* * *

_

_-Devenir... mon cœur ? C'est absurde..._

_..._

_-Roxas..._

Un mois passa.

Chaque nuit, Roxas revoyait encore et toujours les mêmes images. «Accoudée aux balustrades, une silhouette grande et élégante, vêtue d'une chemise de soie blanche, ses long cheveux roux étaient tirés en arrière avec soin. Un abordait un vague sourire, comme... nostalgique et tenait une coupe de vin entre ses longues mains effilées, qu'il porta calmement a ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers lui avec un demi sourire, le regard brillant, pour lui murmurer doucement d'une voix calme et profonde « -Roxas... » » Chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, le goût des lèvres du beau rouquin sur les siennes. Il travaillait sans relâche pour tomber de sommeil, seules nuits où il n'était pas assaillit par ces images... Il était l'un des meilleurs éléments que Léon avait trouvé, lui, petit être fait de lumière pur au regard bleu océan. Il possédait un cœur énorme débordant d'amour et de tendresse envers toute vie, vie qu'il passait son temps à sauver au cours de ses mission. Un cœur chaud battait dans la poitrine de cet ange aux ailes blanches immaculées, un cœur qui ne devait jamais appartenir a quelqu'un d'autre qu'à celui qu'il servait depuis tellement de temps, Ansem Le Sage, le Bien et la Lumière l'état pur. Et pourtant...

* * * *

Axel, lui ne dormait pas. Jamais. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il passait donc ses nuits en mission, ou alors en compagnie de partenaire d'un soir. Pas de sentiment, juste un contact furtif. A chaque étreinte il revoyait les grands yeux bleus de cette petite forme qui le hantait depuis des jours. Il ne l'avait pas recherché. Il avait peur de se qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur de la réaction de son supérieur s'il l'apprenait. Il avait peur pour lui et surtout pour le blondinet. Il était très dur pour quelqu'un comme lui de ressentir ce genre de chose. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus de cœur ? Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans les ténèbres froides et sombres sans personne ? Il n'avait plus d'humanité depuis tellement longtemps. Il était indifférent à tout, mais aimait tout de même faire du mal aux gens. Sa mission ? Faire bruler les âmes de ceux qui éprouvaient des sentiments les plus puissants. La haine, la rage, le désespoir, l'amour... Il l'avait toujours fait sans broncher. Il ne voyait pas le problème. Tifa lui procurait sans le vouloir, des proies de choix. La plupart de ses contact finissait en un petit tas de cendre et en nourriture pour leur joyau : Le Kingdom Hearts. Il n'avait aucun mal à les charmer. Ils tombaient tous dans le filet, ses yeux verts envoutants, son sourire à la fois glacial et charmeur. Il trouvait toujours un moyen pour les faire se révéler à lui. Il était l'une des pires créature de l'Ombre. Et servait le mal en personne, Xemnas, Le Supérieur, depuis des décennies. Une machine à tuer, un démon, sans âme ni émotion... Et pourtant...

* * * *

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Comment oublier ce sourire angélique et ce regard si doux alors que dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait. Il discutait gaiement avec la personne qu'il était chargé d'éliminer. Le petit blond semblait, malgré son sourire, aussi fatigué que lui, des grosses cernes soulignaient ses si beaux yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il le sentit approcher, l'homme avec qui il parlait sortit une arme. Le rouquin vit rouge, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui faire du mal. Sans crier garde, il se jeta sur son angelot, lui cachant par la même occasion la vue pour pouvoir l'éliminer sans problème. Une balle vint tout de même l'effleurer, lui arrachant un légère grimace de douleur, mais qui aurait pu tuer son cher blond.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Roxas mit un long moment à reprendre ses esprits. Il se souvenait avoir discuté un long moment avec un homme qu'il avait croisé dans la rue, sa bonté naturelle l'attirait toujours vers les âmes qu'il sentait les plus sombres, les plus torturées. Pourtant, subitement, une aura bien plus noire vint remplacer celle de l'individu dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Perdu dans l'analyse de cette âme, il ne vit pas ce dernier avait sortit une arma à feu d'il ne savait où. Il avait vivement sursautait avant de sentir une douce chaleur l'envelopper pour finalement se rendre compte que se n'était rien d'autre qu'Axel qui l'avait vaillamment protégé.

Ne voyant pas réaction, le rouquin crut qu'il était sonné. Dans un effort inhumain, luttant contre lui même, il tenta de s'éloigner de lui. Il avait tenu un long mois. Il ne devait pas recommencer, il se l'était promit. Pourtant le blondinet ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il le retint par la manche avec un air lointain.

-Tu es blessé.

Sa voix, si douce, si mélodieuse à son oreille, résonna longuement en lui. Il alla lui répondre que ce n'était rien mais il fut subitement prit d'une profonde fatigue. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Axel !

* * *

**à suivre... Or not xD**

**Axel !! Ouiiiii (J'adore écrire ou crier son prénom a tout les coins de rue XD Vous avez déjà vu une cinglée avec les cheveux en pétard faire ça?? Oups =p)**

**Bon comme je disais plus haut, c'est court lol mais BON :D**

**Review?**

**Nema. (en plein debut d'épreuves communes X) )**


	4. Sommeil

**Me revoilààààà x)**

**Torturée entre les DSs, mes épreuves communes u.u**

**God saves the Yaoistes !!!**

**Alley, bon lecture !**

**Nema.**

* * *

_-Tu es bléssé._

_-Axel !_

Il faisait sombre, mais l'atmosphère était radicalement différente de celle de la Tour. Un douce ambiance apaisante y régnait. Le rouquin ouvrit difficilement les yeux, en se redressant.

-Où suis-je ?

Il eut pour toute réponse un léger murmure. Il vit alors le blondinet assis par terre contre le lit sur lequel il reposait, endormit, son visage marqué par un profond manque de sommeil. Attendrit, le beau jeune homme rassembla le reste de ses forces pour se relever et venir transporter le petit blond sur le lit. Il en avait bien plus besoin que lui. Pourtant alors qu'il tentait de se redresser après l'avoir posé, ses forces le laissèrent tomber, il s'écroula prés la petite forme blottie sur le drap, incapable de se remettre debout. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Roxas pour se retourner dans son sommeil et venir se lover contre le torse du rouquin. Il se serra contre lui en agrippant les pans de sa veste, soupirant doucement lorsqu'il ressentit la chaleur réconfortante du jeune homme. Les êtres comme lui ne pouvait pas dormir et pourtant... A bout de force, allongé contre ce petit être qui l'avait tant hanté, Axel ferma les yeux et sombra doucement dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * * *

* * * *

-Axel.

Une voix... familière mais lointaine... Terriblement lointaine. Lentement, elle se rapproche. Dans le brouillard épais de son esprit, elle finit par lui parvenir assez clairement.

-Axel !

-... Kairi...?

-Mon Dieu, Axel où es-tu ??

-... Je ne sais pas...

-Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux !

-... Je ne peux pas... Je crois que... Je crois que je dors.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, nous ne pouvons pas dormir ! Ouvre les yeux !

-... Je n'y arrive pas... Je suis tellement fatigué...

-Je t'en prit Axel ! Tu dois rentrer !!

-... Pourquoi... ?

-Nous avons besoin de toi !!

La voix disparu dans un grand bruit d'explosion. Le rouquin avait sentit le danger, il se redressa brusquement, les poings crispés, manquant de faire tomber le jeune homme blond qui dormait contre lui. Le plus doucement possible, il effleura sa joue alors qu'il long frisson le parcourait. Il était déchiré entre l'appel des siens qui étaient en difficulté et le désir de rester prés de lui, de sentir son âme s'apaiser durant un court laps de temps... Sans un bruit, il se pencha vers lui, embrassant son front, sa joue, ses lèvres, glissant doucement ses longs doigts fins dans ses mèches dorées.

-Roxas... Je pars cette fois, mais... Si jamais tu as besoin de moi... Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle moi. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. Je te le promet.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce dans un aura ténébreuse, une larme caressa la joue du blondinet qui dormait toujours.

* * * *

La Tour était attaquée par des hordes de créatures des ténèbres. Des êtres qui n'avait rien à voir avec eux. De petites choses sournoises qui attaquaient pas derrière pour voler les cœurs de leur proie. Un rideau de flemme entoura les combattants, libérant le passage.

-Axel !

-Il était temps.

Le rouquin ne releva pas la remarque et continua de balancer des brasiers destructeurs en levant simplement la main. Il était en pleine forme, son impatience à en finir et surtout l'agacement grandissant en lui pour cette vermine qui avait écourté son sommeil ne fessait que croitre la puissance de ses flammes. Ses compagnons le virent dans son regard qui virait aux noir. A la simple idée qu'il aurait put rester avec Roxas, son aura devient de plus en plus écrasante. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il nettoya entièrement la Tour. Il ne restait aucune ombre. Dans ces moments, personne n'était assez fou pour l'approcher. Il devait le pire d'entre eux., son âme elle même se consumait dans ses flammes. Il n'était plus « lui ». Il devenait Rafale de Flammes Dansantes. Le meilleur des envoyés de Xemnas. Sans un mot, il gagna la salle de réunion avec les autres, prenant place dans son siège avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Où était Roxas ? Que fessait-il ? Avec qui ? L'heure qui suivit lui parut interminable. Ses yeux avaient doucement reprit leur magnifique couleur émeraude alors que son âme s'apaisait. Il contempla un long moment les sièges vides de la salle. Vexen, Xigbar, Marluxia et un autre qui, à sa connaissance avait toujours était vide. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Le premier avait était éliminé par Xemnas pour trahison, le second avait succombé durant un mission et le dernier... Le dernier avait périt de ses mains... Pour avoir aimé. Oh pas un simple humain, non, le majestueux jeune homme était tombé éperdument amour de son autre. D'un ange. Une gracieuse jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts doux. Il devait l'admettre, elle était jolie. Mais l'était-elle assez pour donner sa vie en échange ? Le rouquin se souvenait de la ferveur avec laquelle son compère avait défendu l'élue de son cœur. « L'élue de son cœur » encore faudrait-il qu'ils en aient un... Le Supérieur avait bien vu l'air ailleurs de son subordonné mais n'en dit rien, préférant attendre la fin pour lui parler. Axel sentit parfaitement le regard perçant de son supérieur sur lui alors qu'ils quittaient tous la grande salle. Il savait qu'il était satisfait de son travail mais que cela ne lui n'effaçait pas son absence injustifiée.

-Je te félicite pour ton intervention Axel. Tes talents de combattant ne sont, certes, plus à prouver. Mais tu nous à épargné de nombreux dégâts.

-Seigneur Xemnas.

-Cependant... Tu te doute que je voudrais éclaircir certains points avec toi.

Il y eut un silence que le rouquin ne sut comment briser.

-Je vais aller droit au but. Où était-tu durant tous ce temps ?

-... Je ne sais pas Seigneur.

Il baissa la tête devant le regard noir que lui lança l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Tu disparaît pendant huit jours et tu ne sait pas dire où tu était ?

Huit jour ?? Le rouquin étouffa tant bien que mal une exclamation de surprise. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir dormit autant ! Dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas dormir du tout ...

-Je ne me souviens de rien Seigneur. J'ai étais blessé par ma cible en l'éliminant. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

-Si tu avais était simplement inconscient, nous t'aurions retrouvé ! Tu as complètement disparu pendant ce temps. Même Kairi ne pouvait détecter ton aura.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Ils possédaient tous une «odeur» particulière, une «aura» ténébreuse qui leur était propre. Cela permettait de les localiser où qu'ils soient. Kairi avait la capacité de les « sentir » même lorsqu'ils étaient perdue dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Ne plus avoir d'aura, c'était comme s'il avait cessé d'exister pendant ces huit jours.

-Je n'ai pas d'explication Seigneur.

Le souverain du mal inspira profondément, preuve qu'il n'était pas loin de perdre son calme. L'attaque des créatures avaient fait tout de même beaucoup de dégâts et il devait prendre des mesures de sécurités.

-Très bien. Étant donné les circonstances, je te demande de rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Mais Seign...

-C'est un ordre Axel. Protège la Tour jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. De plus si cette blessure t'as fait pendre connaissance, il est plus prudent que tu reste ici.

Et il disparut en un bruit sec, laissant le beau jeune homme aux cheveux de feu ruminer. Garder la Tour; il en avait de bonne. Il allait s'ennuyer ferme oui ! Les créatures n'attaquaient que très rarement, une si grosse attaque avait certes fait des dommages, mais ils étaient surtout sur que cela ne se reproduirait pas avant un long moment. Un long soupir franchit les lèvres du beau rouquin avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

* * * *

Roxas, lui, avait eut droit à l'inquiétude de ses pairs. Ansem avait, le temps de son absence, temporairement laissé une partie de son autorité à Namine. Cette dernière se jeta sur lui en pleurant presque. Au fond de lui, le blondinet était soulagé que leur « Père » ne soit toujours pas là. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il ressentait, et encore moins justifier cette disparition subite. Il prétexta donc un simple retard sur une des ses missions et la jolie blonde n'insista pas. Dés son retour, il reprit le cours de ses taches, seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour oublier quelques secondes la sensation du corps de son bel inconnu contre le sien... Il était constamment ailleurs. Même lorsqu'il était prés des siens, il ne répondait que par monosyllabes, son rire était lointain. Inconsciemment, ses missions l'amenait toujours plus loin dans les noirceurs de la ville. Peut être pensait-il y retrouver cette âme si torturée qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les deux silhouettes sombres se rapprocher de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit leur présence néfastes qu'il réagit. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se défendre, qu'elles s'apprêtaient déjà à se jeter sur lui. C'est alors qu'une voix chaude et réconfortante lui murmura « Si as besoin d'aide... Où que tu soit. Je te retrouverais. »

-Axel... Axel !

A suivre...

* * *

**Mouhahahahah, genre j'aime finir mes chapitre avec son prénom 0.0**

**Pi-être voui *0***

**Sinon voilà, c'est fini xDRoxas va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance et Axel... ben il va continuer de 'vivre' comme avant :) Chouette, non?**

**... hiéhié **

**Review?**

**Nema.**


	5. Encore une fois

**Bijour ! Comment va la Fraaaance ? Et les autres aussi x)**

_"Mes chers compatriotes... La France va mal. Je ne vous cache pas ma dou..."_

OMG 0.0 Chirac s'est trompé d'année ! XD cha rime** x)**

Bref je sais me stoper... Or not** x)**

**Alors voià un tout mini mini chapite ;) Pourquoi mini? **

**Euh... Je reprend les mots exacts...** _"Alors là je proteste ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je veux la suite ! Nan mais oh attend ils viennent de se retrouver et toi tu coupes à ce moment là précis !"_

Tu te reconnais hein x) Je sur que ouiiiii 0.0 quoi que heureusement 0.0

**Mouhahaha que j'aime çaaaaaaaaa :3**

**_Vénérez moiiiii_ x) _J'ai rien bu, rien fumé promis_ ;)**

**Enjoy'**

**Nema.**

* * *

_- Axel... Axel !_

Le bel envoyé du mal s'ennuyait ferme. Assit contre une des grandes vitres, il contemplait le ciel sombre alors que de fines gouttes venaient mourir contre le verre glacé. Axel détestait la pluie. Peut être parce que l'eau était son contre élément, mais surtout parce qu'il trouvait cela tellement triste malgré le gouffre profond qu'il avait à la place du cœur... Un grand blond aux grands yeux pétillants de malice vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-C'est rare de te voir ici.

-J'ai pas trop le choix.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Le Supérieur ne veut pas que tu quitte la Tour ?

-Sinon, je ne serai pas là, crois-moi.

Le beau roux soupira avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu qui venait de faire apparaître une sorte de guitare bleue.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'écouter Demyx.

-Hey ! Moi qui pensais enfin avoir un spectateur !

Il éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que le rouquin collait son front contre la vitre froide. Le blond le regarda et murmura après un long moment en silence.

-Tu as changé Axel.

-Hum ?

-Tes yeux ont perdu de leur froideur.

Le maitre des Flammes ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il se sentait tellement loin de cette période ou seule l'envie de tuer le maintenait « en vie ».

-Même ta façon de combattre a évoluée. Tes flammes sont toujours aussi puissantes, mais avant tu n'aurais jamais prit la peine de nous protéger.

-...

-Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à un humain.

Le bel envoyé du mal alla répondre quelques chose le fit se figer. «-Axel... Axel !»

Ce cri dans sa tête, cette voix... Un long frisson le fit trembler. Roxas.

-Roxas !

-Hein ?

Il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter son camarade qui ne comprit pas la raison de son attitude. D'un geste désinvolte, il fit apparaître son long manteau noir avant d'en rabattre la capuche sur ses cheveux écarlates

-Hey !! Tu ne dois pas quitter la Tour !!

Mais le jeune homme était déjà partit. Il localisa sans mal la provenance de la voix et apparut dans une ruelle sombre. La pluie avait redoublée d'intensité mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. A son approche les deux formes qui se rapprochaient du blondinet se stoppèrent...

* * * *

Il ne savait pas vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé lui mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers lui et que la silhouette de celui qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille malgré le fait qu'il soit enveloppé dans un ample manteau noir, se dessinait dans l'ombre. A cet instant, il ressentit la même chose que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant de lui, une imposante force qui le fit frissonner. Malgré l'obscurité, il vit parfaitement son regard verts brillant d'un éclat étrangement glacial. Il le vit faire un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Aussitôt les deux ombres reculèrent, comme si elles aussi avaient perçu la pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui. Elles restèrent un moment immobiles avant de prendre la fuite. Le laissant face au jeune homme qui se rapprochait de lui... Lorsqu'il fut enfin prés de lui, le saphir de son regard rencontra l'émeraude de celui de son sauveur.

-Roxas...

-C'est...la deuxième fois que tu me sauve.

Doucement, le blondinet lui abaissa son capuchon, dévoilant ses longs cheveux écarlates qui brillaient presque dans l'obscurité.

-Je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour...

-Pour ?

Le beau rouquin vint caresser tendrement sa joue avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts, ses lèvres.

-Axel...

Lentement, il se pencha vers le petit blond qui ne bougea pas, n'attendant que ce moment depuis des jours entier. Sous les rafales de vents et de pluies, le bel envoyé du diable céda une nouvelle fois. Avec une douceur qui lui était étrangère, il gouta le fruit du péché, une première fois, légèrement, avant de revenir, plus déterminé, avec plus de force. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Roxas noua ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur en se fondant contre lui. Son homologue semblait vouloir l'envelopper tout entier dans ses bras, il le serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir se volatiliser. Ils échangèrent alors un long et tendre baiser, laissant leur langue danser avec celle de l'autre en un lent ballet doux mais impétueux. Le genre de baiser qui chamboule l'esprit et fait frémir l'âme. Si pour eux, le temps semblait s'être figé, la pluie, elle, ne cessa de redoubler d'intensité. Soucieux pour la petite forme qu'il avait dans ses bras, il s'en détacha à contre 'cœur' et lui prit la main.

-Viens.

A chuivre... x)

* * *

**_Oh viens làààà, viens avec moiiii, ne pars plus saaaans moi x)_**

**La grosse dégénérée qui se déprime alone x)**

**Don't forget to smile :)**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


	6. To be with you

**Salut mes gens ! **

**Aprés un moment de flemmardise, je reviens xD**

Un gros bisou à ma Flo !

Merci d'être là !

**Nema.**

* * *

_-Viens._

Complètement perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations inexplicables, Roxas le suivit sans un mot, les rouges presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de son compagnon. Ce dernier entra dans le premier café qu'ils rencontrèrent. Il retint un éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit l'air rêveur de son cadet. Il connaissait cette expression, mais sur lui, cela avait un petit goût d'inédit. Oubliant la décence, il prit son visage entre ses mains et imposa un baiser à la fois tendre et chaste. Un simple contact pour déguster les lèvres roses terriblement attirantes de son angelot blond. Moment qui fut écourté par un serveur qui signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge agacé, qui diminua cependant devant le regard noir que lui lança le beau roux.

Une fois installés, le blondinet se ratatina sur son siège à la fois devant le regard que lui lançait le bel envoyé du mal mais aussi devant le luxe de l'endroit. Lorsque qu'une serveuse vint prendre leur commande, faisait plus attention au charme du rouquin qu'à autre chose, ce dernier lui murmura avec un sourire à faire fondre les neiges éternelles, les mains repliées sous son menton.

-Prends ce que tu veux.

Roxas rougit encore plus avant de montrer quelque chose à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quittait Axel des yeux. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait lui, sa voix prit des accents aguicheurs qui ne plurent pas du tout au blond. Sans lui accorder un regard, il déclara qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était de trop. Il y eut un petit silence qui ne fut troublé que lorsqu'on leur apporta la commande : une énorme coupe de chocolat chaud fondu avec de la glace. Axel vit avec étonnement, les grands yeux de son chérubin s'agrandirent alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il resta muet devant la pureté de son aura. Roxas se rendit alors compte que son homologue le fixait et rougit encore plus.

-Tu ne prends rien ?

Ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de manger, leur condition les dispensaient de toutes contraintes humaines, cependant il n'était pas rare de voir le rouquin gouter les vins les plus fins ou les mets les plus délicats. Pourtant à cette instant, il voulait simplement regarder son compagnon. Peut importe l'endroit. Il voulait graver dans sa mémoire la douceur de ses traits. Voyant l'air indécis du blondinet, il prit une cuillère glace enrobée de chocolat et lui tendit.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Roxas lui obéit docilement avant d'avoir un air terriblement craquant. Le beau rouquin vint essuyer du bout du doigts ses lèvres en souriant.

-C'est froid et chaud à la fois.

-Ah bon ?

Son cadet hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de lui en tendre une cuillère que le rouquin n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Il adorait le chocolat. Peut-être séquelle de son long passage sur Terre ou pêché mignon de sa vie humaine, il adorait vraiment ça. Le blondinet eut alors la chance de voir un ange noir avec un véritable sourire. Sourire qui emprisonna définitivement son cœur. Il voulait ce sourire. Pour lui, rien qu'à lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un ange, il voulait quelque chose pour lui, il se sentait égoïste de penser ainsi mais ce sentiment lui coupait tout moyen de fuite. Sans un mot, il quitta sa place en face du rouquin pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Totalement perdu dans la sensation que lui procurait le chocolat, le beau rouquin ne le vit pas, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque son compagnon se pendit à son cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en fut extrêmement surprit mais ne put que lui répondre.

Axel emprisonna sa main dans la sienne avant de venir, du bout du doigt, retracer ses traits angéliques. Roxas ferma les yeux, voulant graver en lui la sensation que cette caresse lui procurait. Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche, avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres le longs de son cou, le faisant frémir. Le maitre du feu eut alors droit à un petit soupir qui le fit sourire sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Son angelot trempa un doigt dans le chocolat avec gourmandise alors que son compagnon en prenait une grosse cuillère, le faisant éclater de rire.

-Tu aime le chocolat ?

-Oui, et particulièrement celui là.

Une nouvelle fois, il goutta ses lèvres avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Un doux contact aux goût de chocolat qui les ravit tout les deux.

L'émotion comprimait la poitrine du jeune homme, il se nicha dans le cou du beau rouquin, ses longs cheveux écarlates lui caressant la joue.

-Je ne sais rien de toi... Mais je voudrais tellement ici... Pour toujours.

Les cloches sonnèrent au loin. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer, un ange ne pouvait pas aimer un humain, la mort finirait par l'emporter, lui laissant une blessure à jamais ouverte au cœur. Axel eut la même pensée... Dans un sursaut de douleur, le blondinet s'arracha des bras de celui qui, sans un mot, avait capturé son cœur.

-Je dois partir.

Il ne le retiendrait pas, Kairi ne cessait de l'appeler. Xemnas avait parfaitement conscience de son absence...

-Roxas...

-Pardon.

Et il partit en courant, les larmes inondant ses joues, laissant le beau rouquin plonger son magnifique regard émeraude alors voilé de tristesse vers le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

* * * *

Chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, que leur peaux se touchaient, que leur lèvres se rencontraient, elles avaient l'impression que leur âme se déchiraient, la fièvre les gagnaient et elles tentaient vainement de les rappeler à elles sans succès. Perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, ils abandonnaient les seuls êtres qui étaient là pour eux... Recroquevillées sur elle-même, elles murmurèrent le prénom de leur protecteur et ami...

-Axel...

...

-Roxas...

**à suivre.**

* * *

**Nema. **


	7. Lost

**_Yo !! Me revoilà héhé aprés une petite abscence x)_**

**_Bah les vacances, le soleil (beurk) et tout le tralala pouuf pas de chapitre 00'_**

**_Donc voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, pas éclairant du tout x)_**

**_Bonne lecture !!_**

**Nema - Musique du moment : Lost in Space d'Avantasia -**

* * *

_- Roxas ..._

_- Axel ..._

Longeant les couloirs de la Citadelle Blanche d'un pas lent, Roxas avait durement séché ses larmes. Une profonde douleur lui nouait l'estomac. Un drôle de pressentiment s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'il vit l'air affligé du jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus profond semblable aux siens.

-Que...

-Namine va mal. Très mal.

Il détourna la tête, semblant ne pas vouloir lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Sora...?

-« Père » veut te voir.

* * * *

Axel avait longuement trainé dans les rues, laissant son beau regard perçant errer, d'un air terriblement mélancolique, sur les couples qui passaient. Il leur enviait leur air rêveur, les petites étoiles qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit un bambin coller un bisou sonore sur la joue de son camarade qui rougit violemment...

Lorsqu'il gagna la Tour, il vit avec surprise Demyx se jeter sur lui.

-De...

-Mais où étais-tu bon sang ??

-Mais...

-Kairi va très mal !

Sans un mot, le bel ange noir gagna les appartement de la rouquine. Il la trouva nichée dans son lit, son corps frêle parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. La voir ainsi l'atterra totalement.

-Kairi... Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle tendit la main vers lui, lui demandant d'approcher. Il vint s'asseoir prés d'elle, prenant ses petites mains glacées entre les siennes pour les réchauffer.

-Axel, il...

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit.

La rouquine poussa une légère plainte en se crispant alors que le beau rouquin s'inclinait devant le Supérieur.

-Seigneur Xemnas.

-Tu m'as désobéit Axel.

-Pardonnez-moi Seigneur je...

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus l'approcher ?

-Je ne comprend pas Seigneur, Saïx protège Zexion depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant, il est humain, non ?

Le beau Prince des ténèbres émit un rire sec et cassant.

-Par ce que tu crois ton Roxas est humain ?

A cet instant, le rouquin releva brusquement la tête, ne voulant pas comprendre les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Lorsqu'il vit son sourire mauvais, il comprit. Le même que lorsqu'il avait condamné Marluxia.

-Non...

Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors que l'estomac du bel envoyé du mal se contractait violemment.

-Il est avec eux Axel.

Le visage de l'ange noir perdit tout expression, son regard se fit lointain.

-Il est ton autre.

Un long frisson le parcouru, un frisson tellement différent de celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il touchait son tendre blondinet... Ses poings se serrèrent alors que ses yeux lui brulaient atrocement. Les deux petites mains froides de la rouquine se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Axel...

-Regarde-la Rafale de Flammes, tu es la cause de son mal.

-Non ! Arrêtez !

-Il est la cause de sa douleur.

-Je vous en prit...

-Tu sais se que tu dois faire Axel.

-Non !

-N'est ce pas ?

-Oui Seigneur Xemnas.

-Axel ! Non !

Le beau rouquin se redressa lentement, avec des gestes étrangement mécanique, il attira ses armes à lui, les enflammant avant de les faire disparaître. Il s'éloigna stoïquement vers la sortie, sous le regard satisfait du bel Empereur du mal. (1)

-Va, élimine toutes traces de te culpabilité et je fermerai les yeux sur ton erreur.

Sans un bruit, il disparut dans les ténèbres avant qu'une goutte d'eau brillante ne touche le sol...

_**...**_

* * *

(1) J'ai un ami qui a fait un cosplay de Xemnas trés reussit 'Miiiiiiam xD' mais vu son propre caractére, Xemnas lui même en aurait eut peur xD

Bref, comme je disais un petit chapitre héhé _je vais me faire tuer par Lyra moi ..._

Un gros bisous à ceux qui postent **des reviews**, par ce que les favoris c'est bien beau, **mais poster un commentaire c'est pas la mort --'**

**Nema.**


	8. Versus

_Oyé oyé !_

_Enfin un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'ai un peu oublié mes publications en ce moment –', je travaille surtout sur papier et comme je ne suis pas sur mon pc lorsque je suis sur le net, j'ai pas mes fictions, Enfin tout le monde s'en balance _

_xD _

_Un grand pardon aussi aux fictions que je n'ai toujours pas commentées sur KH, malgré le fait que je je les suivaient ^^' Je ne poste pas de reviews tout simplement parce que je ne lis plus ici pour le moment ^^ Je ne manquerai pas de revenir !_

_Bon voilà, bonne lecture !_

**Nema** – Musique du moment – _**24**_ **de Jem **

**

* * *

**

_Sans un bruit, il disparut dans les ténèbres avant qu'une goutte d'eau brillante ne touche le sol..._

Le soleil se levait, doucement, inéluctablement, comme toujours, indifférent aux tourments qu'il apportait. Le ciel avait déjà une jolie teinte bleue, annonçant une journée ensoleillée, contraste étrange avec les jours précédent. Une légère brise balaya les doux cheveux dorés de l'ange aux ailes immaculées, qui contemplait cet astre lumineux s'élever dans les cieux. Une larme de cristal vint caresser sa joue qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer. Elle était le symbole de son pêché. Il ne pouvait pas l'essuyer ainsi. Du moins... Pas encore. Il l'a laissa donc couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne mourir à ses pieds. Il eut un triste sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le soleil ne lui procurait aucune chaleur, aucun réconfort. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses magnifiques ailes se volatilisaient. Son regard bleu doux prit une teinte plus froide, plus vide. Sans un bruit, il quitta le clocher du haut duquel il avait admiré le spectacle.

Le levé du soleil, l'heure où les ombres disparaissaient aux profit des êtres bien vivants. Le bel envoyé du mal aux cheveux de feu eut un sourire ironique. Comment faisait-il, lui, créature de la nuit pour vivre au grand jour ? Sans un bruit, sans un mot, il quitta le balcon d'où il surveillait les aller et venu des invités du Manoir Lockheart. Il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il allait venir. Il fit apparaitre ses armes en un petit bruit métallique et les contempla un long moment. Soudain sa respiration se bloqua. Il était là...

L'endroit était bondé, comme à chacune des réceptions de la jeune femme. Roxas l'évita de son mieux mais ne pu cependant pas lui échapper longtemps.

-Roxas ! Cela fait si longtemps !

Au moment où elle le prit par le bras pour l'attirer dehors, il le vit, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, son regard vert perçant sondant la foule pour se poser sur lui avec une froideur qui le fit inconsciemment frissonner. La jolie brune ne le lâcha que lorsqu'elle vit arriver ses invités les plus importants. Le blondinet traversa alors le manoir de long en large en évitant consciencieusement les jardins avant de le voir en haut du grand escalier, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage fermé. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il le suivit. Après avoir parcouru tout les couloirs, il le trouva sur le balcon d'une immense pièce qui servait surement de remise, au dernier étage. Les yeux perdu dans le vague. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait eut cette impression de puissance lors de leur première rencontre. Il comprenait aussi cette mélancolie qui les liée... Sans un bruit il s'avança vers lui. Avant de se figer lorsque la voix de son autre résonna dans le silence presque pesant.

-Cette fois ci, c'est toi qui t'avance et moi qui te tourne le dos.

L'ange blond refoula l'image de leur rencontre au plus profond de son être. Il ferma les yeux en se crispant. D'un mouvement brusque, il fit apparaître deux longues armes semblables à des épées mais ressemblant d'avantage à des clés. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du beau rouquin alors qu'un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Il soupira lourdement en se retournant vers lui et eux un choc devant la dureté du regard de son adversaire. Était-il la cause de ce changement ?

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé d'en finir.

Roxas ne pouvait soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il détourna la tête alors que le beau jeune homme en noir faisait apparaître à son tour ses armes. Deux grands charkams aux pointes aiguisées.

-Si je t'élimine, « Il » oubliera mes erreurs. Je... Je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier.

Ses charkams s'enflammèrent brusquement alors que le blond plantait son regard dans le sien avec un expression qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Tes erreurs...

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de détourner les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissaient comme si ses arme étaient soudainement devenues trop lourdes pour lui. Il y eut un long silence avant que les clés du blond ne viennent s'écraser avec violence sur les armes de son autre. Leur regard brillait d'une lueur indescriptible, un mélange de détermination farouche, de rage, de douleur... Pendant un moment interminable, il n'y eut plus que le bruit de leurs armes se fracassant les unes contre les autres et le murmures lointains des conversations des convives au RDC. Lorsque l'un des charkams frôla la joue de l'ange, le faisant saigner, le beau roux ressentit une atroce souffrance venir prendre place dans son thorax, il se prit quelque secondes plus tard l'une des clés du blond contre le flanc. Il ne riposta pas et Roxas eut alors la désagréable impression que son adversaire ne faisait que se défendre. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le blesser... Ils continuèrent cette étrange danse morbide pendant un long moment qui leur fit prendre conscience du poids de l'éternité. Cette impression que ressentait l'envoyé lumineux se concrétisa lorsqu'il vit, après une attaque mal parée le bel ange noir rester au sol, la tête baissée comme un condamné attendant le coup de grâce de son bourreau. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses clés, masquant de son mieux les tremblements de ses mains.

-Bats-toi.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ^^'_

_Bien court, et coupé en plein milieu du passage !_

_C'est à notre ami qu'il faut s'en prendre, il ne veut pas accepter mon document entier –'_

_Je suis maudite !_

_Bref ! Un petite review ?_

**Nema.**


End file.
